


prince and the pea

by zeltha



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, angst everywhere, eggsy is desperate to make him remember, harry still has amnesia, past eggsy x tilde, slight roxlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltha/pseuds/zeltha
Summary: Eggsy couldn’t sleep. The bed that Statesman had provided him is very uncomfortable and thoughts of Harry is rushing to his head like wildfire. He can't seem to make Harry remember, and that's when he found himself standing in front of Harry's door that leads him to the padded room in 2AM.





	prince and the pea

Eggsy couldn’t sleep.

It was cold in the room that Ginger had supplied him and Merlin in the Statesman Headquarters. The thick wool blanket draped over his body, hugging his every figure. Eggsy clenched tight on the blanket and tried to reposition his head in the soft pillow.

Something just didn’t feel right. The bed was too small and too creaky, and the pillow was too pliant and cottony. The blanket, even though thick and soft, didn’t provide enough warmth to soothe the coldness that had crept up his body. He shuddered, the room wasn’t _that_ cold, but it felt cold enough to him.

Eggsy’s back ached in discomfort as he tried to roll to his side, it not making any differences either. He sighed and turned around in his bed, facing a sleeping Merlin on another single bed next to him that is placed a couple feet away from his bed. He didn’t know how Merlin was able to sleep tight and peacefully over all that is happening right now.

Merlin lost his lover, Roxy on the bombing. Eggsy knew he was absolutely dejected after the tragic event. But still, Merlin being Merlin, he managed to keep his head high and still convinced Eggsy to not focus on emotions and feelings. He didn’t show any emotion about the event, at least not in front of him. Eggsy admired that from the man, how he still stayed and managed to be strong after he lost his workplace, colleagues, and Roxy.

He missed Roxy. So much. Roxy had always been there for him, when they were just started in Kingsman, when Eggsy used to visit her every Saturdays after keeping an eye at the tailor, where they just hung around together and joke in the headquarters, even when she had helped him with all the questions about politics and such that Tilde’s father shot him in their family dinner at the palace.

 _Tilde._ Oh.

Eggsy had wanted a separation with Tilde just yesterday from the phone, he said that ‘too much is happening right now, I have to focus on my mission now first, alright?’ and even though Tilde was upset, but nevertheless she agreed because she had to help his father take care of those that got the blue rash in her homeland.

There’s too much things going on in the world right now, with all the blue rash that is infecting almost everyone in the world and rumours about a drug cartel in Cambodia that is behind all these things, Eggsy had to focus on these first. He won’t have the time for Tilde anyways, he didn’t want to keep her around and gave her false hope. He didn’t have the time for relationships.

Also, he can’t continue this relationship knowing that Harry had been alive all these bloody time. It wouldn’t be fair for him, but it isn’t fair for the princess either. He won’t be able to continue the relationship knowing that Harry’s still alive and wandering, he just needed to talk to the man.

If he was being honest, Eggsy kept Tilde around because he thought that she would be able to distract him from Harry piercing his thoughts. He thought that with her, he will forget and move on from Harry. But instead he became more miserable, every day waking up greeted by the Princess of Sweden’s face, and not Harry’s sleepy one.

Eggsy knew he was being selfish, for fuck’s sake. But he can’t help it. He knew he was hurting Tilde emotionally, so he broke things up with her and focused on trying to get Harry back. He might sound like a prick, but truth’s out, he is.

He can’t play around with a princess’ feelings, the King of Sweden might have just hunt him down for hurting his daughter emotionally. But Tilde is stronger than that, she’ll manage without him.

He rolled around in his bed once more, it’s still uncomfortable for him. The bed isn’t like Harry’s bed back in Harry’s house. Harry’s bed is very soft and comfortable, mattress slightly firm but it dips right in if you sit on it, especially if you lay down. The pillows are absolutely perfect, made and fluffed with swan feather, and the covers lay soft against his cheek.

He can feel the springs buried in the bed piercing on his ribs and sides, he didn’t know if he was just being overly-too sensitive like the princess in that fairy tale his mother had told him when he was young. Princess and the Pea, if he wasn’t wrong.

But he isn’t any princess, well, he could be a prince if he married Tilde. But he didn’t want to marry her for just a stupid title, he is already busy being a perfectly mundane person (to be perfectly honest his life is far from being mundane) and don’t have the time for royal tea times as a prince, thank you very much.

Harry’s bed, where him and Harry used to lay around and talk about everything and anything, laughing at little bits of their conversation. Harry’s bed, where he and Harry had slept, engulfing each other with warmness. Harry’s bed, where Harry had touched him and skimmed his body with lust filled eyes as he brushed his lips all over Eggsy’s pale freckled body.

Harry’s bed, where Eggsy had resided for the last 5 months since he missed Harry too much. The bed where Tilde and Eggsy had occupied and Eggsy can’t help but feel guilty to the princess. If only she known the memories he made with Harry at that very bed.

When Harry didn’t come home after he tried to chase Valentine in Kentucky, when there was absolutely no sign of Harry and Roxy trying to comfort him and telling him everything’s going to be okay. When he thought Harry had died.

Before the man had took off to Kentucky, they had a huge argument about Eggsy not shooting JB, how he’ll not be in Kingsman anymore, how the gun is a blank. Eggsy was enraged at that time, he was blinded with fury and his head clouded with annoyance at his mentor.

It was a stupid fight, Eggsy was acting completely childish in the head and Harry was just trying to talk things over with him. But that day everything just possibly pissed Eggsy off uncontrollably; Arthur, JB, even Harry. Eggsy knew Harry meant well but he was too far clouded with annoyance.

Eggsy had told him indecisively that he wanted to part ways, that he wanted to call things off with Harry without thinking it over. It felt completely right in that moment. As the statement escaped the younger man, Harry had gone silent. Mouth twitching into a frown, whiskey eyes turning dull in a matter of seconds. As Harry left him in his poster walled office in his house with a terse ‘fine’ and left his own residence to go to Kentucky to be facing Valentine.

Eggsy knew he was dumb, that it was all the heat of the moment. He never meant the things he said, he didn’t want to separate with his lover. He felt guilt creeping up his neck and made his stomach drop as he felt a pang of guilt. How he known that Harry died in Kentucky knowing that Eggsy hated him, and Eggsy knowing that Harry died with him hating on the boy.

He absolutely loathed it when someone pitied him for Harry’s lost. He didn’t need to be reminded that the man he loved left him with hatred towards him.

He never got the chance to apologize, he never got that chance to talk things over with Harry. He never got the chance to explain the sleepless nights he suffered craving Harry’s warmth, him worrying too much about Valentine and Harry not coming back.

Harry didn’t die, though. A couple days ago, when Tequila held him and Merlin hostage whilst strapped on a chair, he was just conveniently shaving in the padded room behind the showcase glass as if nothing had ever happened. As if Harry never remembered what happened.

It was a complete shock to him and Merlin. The man they’ve been grieving the last couple months was right in front of them, innocently shaving and slightly tilting his head.

When Tequila held him gunpoint behind the glass, Harry not knowing anything and just dumbly continued shaving.

Harry looked younger and brighter, even though it’s the same body from months ago. He looked happier and wrinkles gone, with an eye patch on his other eye where he was brutally shot by Valentine. Lines of wrinkled worry disappearing in his face in joy.

When Ginger allowed him and Merlin to enter the padded room where Harry stayed, Harry acted very strange and oddly distant. It was unlike him, he was quieter and was busying himself with all the writings on the wall. When Eggsy tried to hug the man, but in result he only got a ‘what are you doing?’ and he remembered discomfort written all over the man’s face. The man he craved to be with for the last 5 months was there standing right before him, _but Harry isn’t truly there._

Merlin and him knew something was wrong. Other than one eye, it wasn’t the only thing that Harry lost. Ginger had calmly explained after Eggsy demanded an explanation about how ‘ _Harry isn’t Harry anymore’._ She explained that it was the side effects of the Alpha Gel, a cure Statesman invented to stop a bullet or injury from damaging one’s head. Side effects including amnesia and lost of mental age by a couple years. _Well fuck._

Apparently Ginger and Tequila had brought the British man in, after detecting odd signals from the church. Ginger had quickly took care of the man with the Alpha gel, he can never thank you the woman enough. Now it was up to Eggsy, or Merlin, to get Harry’s memory back.

They knew it was a struggle to make him recall the memories about his life, Merlin and Ginger even tried flooding water and drowning him in the padded room without Eggsy’s supervision. He had been so angry at them to even do that to Harry, he knew it was to make Harry remember, but that went too far.

After the water episode, Harry had been even more confused. He shut himself in his padded room and when Eggsy tried to speak to him, to no avail only to be responded with a grunt.

And knowing that Harry wanted to be a lepidopterist, a dream he never achieved because he joined the army. He’s seen Harry in the padded room behind the observing glass, him studying all kinds of butterflies that is written and drawn by him in the padded walls and how he’s so keen as he wrote all the facts about the insect in his small leather notebook. He didn’t know whether he should just let Harry go to achieve this dream, or if he should help him defend the world.

Eggsy sighed in his uncomfortable bed, the thoughts struck his mind like an unmerciful bolt of lighting. He wasn’t able to get it out of his head, nor he thinks it will ever leave his mind.

He made up his mind and told himself that just laying around in the uncomfortable bed, sulking, isn’t going to make it any better. He clenched on his jacket even tighter and hugged himself for warmth. His bare feet touched the cold floor beneath him, and he shuddered in need of warmth immediately.

He tried to open the door silently, but unfortunately, it woke Merlin up and he abruptly sat up, eyeing the younger man besides the half-opened doorway. Merlin’s eyes look tired, even Eggsy can see that in the dark. He squinted towards Egssy’s figure, eyes blurry without his bloody thick glasses.

“Eggsy?” His voice hoarse, a slight tone of confusion tinted in his voice. “What’re you doin’?”

“I’m just gon’ wander ‘round alright?” He shifted his weight to his left foot. “I can’t sleep. You should go get some sleep.”

To his surprise, Merlin didn’t object and nodded. “She was in my dream, y’know.”

He chuckled and fiddled with his blanket, he continued “She was looking as beautiful as ev’r, and she called for me. That’s enough, I guess. I would’va been selfish if I wanted more. She’s happy now.”

Eggsy felt his stomach drop at how Merlin can’t bring himself to saying her name, referring the agent as ‘she’.

“You did seem peaceful enough earlier in your sleep. She loved you, y’know.” Eggsy added, mentally slapping himself with how it would just reminds Merlin about Roxy. Instead he just smiled, “I know.”

“Now where are you headin’?” Merlin changed the subject immediately, shooting the question to Eggsy.

“I was about to wander ‘round, I guess.” Eggsy answered quietly. “Too much goin’ on in my head.”

“Y’know, if you’re just gonna visit Harry, you can just say it.” The bald man teased.

He didn’t think about that. He thought that Harry would already be fast asleep but he can’t be sure, he can’t never be too sure with Harry at certain times. Wandering around the headquarters would just be utterly useless since he would probably tire himself in the middle of his walk and he would probably get lost.

“Actually,” he started, “That isn’t a bad idea.” Eggsy smiled. “Thanks, Merlin! Sleep tight!” He left without a second word, not waiting for his answer.

* * *

 

He sat in of the chairs in the observatory room, the showcase glass displaying Harry in his bed, sitting and writing things and occasionally glancing up and squinting with his one eye towards the padded wall for the facts he had gathered about the insect.

It was nearing 2AM, the ticks from the clock in the wall disappeared into white noise. Eggsy slumped back in his seat and watched his mentor behind the glass, he felt like he was observing an animal, a completely calm and docile one.

Eggsy fought every urge to go into the room and talk to Harry, he missed the man dearly. It was quite a shock for him, the agent he had mourned over the last couple months was right in front of him. He had this chance to not fuck things over, that is if he ever managed to get his memory back.

He nearly jumped in his seat as he heard the door open, it revealing Ginger, hugging a clipboard and wearing black pajamas. If Eggsy was being completely honest, Ginger is very alike Merlin, only if he had a gender switch and if he ever wanted to grow a bush on his hair.

“What are you doing?” Ginger leaned on the doorframe, eyeing Eggsy through her spectacles.

“Sitting.”

She rolled her eyes, “Obviously. What I meant is what are you doing up and what are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same thing to you.” Eggsy averted his gaze from the woman to stare at Harry from the glass again, he was still diligently writing things down on his notebook.

“Well, I’ve worked almost my whole life here and I have the authority to wander around at any time of the hour, and you?” Ginger took a seat next to Eggsy, and stared at the man in front of the glass too.

He sighed, “Can’t sleep.”

“Too much on your mind?” She predicted, even though that is the truth. The thoughts in Eggsy’s head won’t run away and go, it’s like someone had superglued the thoughts right inside his brain.

The younger man nodded silently, mouth drawn tight into a line. The two dropped into silence, both silently watching the man in front of them.

“He was like a lost puppy after the Alpha Gel treatment ended, you know.” The short haired woman chuckled, Eggsy grinned at the vision of Harry acting like a lost puppy, not knowing what to do.

“He rambled about butterflies a lot, and so I gave him art supplies like pencils alike and colors because I wanted to see how deeply he fell in his passion of studying the winged insect. And turns out,” Ginger gestured to the glass overlooking Harry and the butterflies drawn all over the padded walls. Yeah, he fell in too deep.

All of this is no surprise to Eggsy, really. Back in Harry’s home, butterflies alike are displayed in glassboards besides Mr. Pickles in the wall. He knew that this is Harry’s passion as he had told Eggsy himself when he asked ‘what’s the deal with you and butterflies?’.

“Ginger?” He whispered hopefully, causing the woman to glance, “is it possible if you let me in to see ‘Arry?”

His eyes shone in broken hope as he stared right into Ginger. He fiddled with his bitten fingers anxiously as he waited for an answer to escape the petite woman’s lips. She raised her brow in surprise and her mouth twitched into a small smile.

“Of course. Don’t stay up too late though, you need rest for tomorrow. And Champ would lecture me if I gave you permission to stay in his room until morning.” Ginger grimaced, but smiled afterwards.

He replied the smile, “Thanks, Gin. For everything you’ve done for Harry, I’m genuinely thankful for your existence.”

She waved a hand in dismissal, “It was nothing. Get out now, I’ll open the door for you.” She dragged her chair in front of the control table, so she was sitting right in front of it. As she filled in a series of codes in the monitor, the door clicked open, causing Harry to glance up and stare at the door as shown in the glass. Eggsy beamed, “Thank you!”

As he made his way out to enter the room next to this very room, Ginger called out for him again, causing him to stop his tracks down the hallway and peeked his head back in the doorframe. 

“Yeah?”

“Goodluck.” She smiled warmly, making Eggsy feel hopeful somehow, that he will get his lover’s memory back. Well, ex. Whatever.

Eggsy only nodded vigorously in response and entered the room connecting to the white and pale padded room, revealing Harry sitting in his bed, still penetrating his gaze at the door.

The once whiskey eye that was pierced to the door had immediately averted it’s gaze to the sight of Eggsy, a single eye widening. He almost looked lost.

“Eggy?” He was like a lost child that lost his mum in the grocery store, confusion wavering in his voice.

“’Arry,” The younger man breathed in the sight of him, his hair was rumpled and all over the place, long sleeved shirt creased caused by his constant movement, “Why are you awake?”

Harry stared back dumbly at the boy before answering, “Oh, I was researching about this particular butterfly-here,” he presented a small drawing of a butterfly in his notebook and gave it to Eggsy. He sat next to him in the firm bed, studying the picture of the butterfly, the name and other facts and things about the butterfly stated next to the drawing.

The drawing of the butterfly enthralled him, black wings with blue tips in the end of the wings. He had drawn it in two different angles, one only showing the side wing and the other one showing the whole body, It almost kind of looks like a moth, a pretty one, but he isn’t the butterfly man here.

“It’s beautiful.” He skimmed his eyes over the drawing once more to look up to Harry, finding him staring at Eggsy. There was a moment of eye competition, where they just stared at each other longingly. He thought that Harry might be back, he thought that-

The older man coughed, “Yes, yes it is. It is a very beautiful species, although rare. Luzon Peacock Swallowtail is what they call it, Papilio Chikae is the scientific name. It’s from west mountains in northern Luzon island in the Philippines. I would love to see one, since I personally never saw one. But I would be very much honored if one came flying to me.” He chuckled after he finished his ramble about the species.

Turns out, Harry Hart is an enormous nerd when it comes to butterflies. Eggsy didn’t know if he likes the enthusiastic version of him that is very fond of butterflies, or the calm and regained one that looks almost libidinous in the battlefield.

There was silence clouding onto them, a comfortable one as Eggsy flipped through the pages to see more drawings of butterflies, and Harry occasionally pointing to his favourite ones and patiently stated facts and answered Eggsy’s questions about the insect.

There was one question that was left unanswered, though. A question Eggsy’s mouth has been itching to ask Harry all these time in Statesman. Even though he didn’t know anything, he really wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear that _‘I don’t hate you, Eggsy.’_ that he wished to hear for the last couple months. He just really needed reassurance.

“Harry,” Eggsy whispered, barely audible but the patched eye man had already cocked his head, giving his full attention. “Do you have a feeling like you hate me, somehow?”

The brown haired man raised one of his brow, “Why would I harbor hatred towards you, Eggy?”

He sighed, Harry obviously didn’t remember by his mispronunciation of Eggsy’s name.

Eggsy stayed silent, and stared at the designs of the butterflies in the walls instead, avoiding Harry’s question.

“Did I, hate you somehow?” Harry asked carefully, tone low and questioning, before he swallowed. “Before I lost my memory?”

It seemed that Harry had already accepted the fact that he lost his memory from his past life, every time Eggsy and Merlin tried to talk it through to him about it, he is always in denial and told them that _this is him, he isn’t an agent working for a secret service, that he is just his Mummy’s boy._

“I don’t know,” He laughed nervously, regretting bringing up the topic, because he’s the uncomfortable one here.

Harry must have sensed his discomfort, and sighed, “I don’t know what we had then, but I clearly do not remember. Believe me, I am trying to remember after you and- who’s the bald man again?”

“Merlin.”

“-ah yes, Merlin. I believe that I did lost my memory, because I’m certain that I did not look like this in my 20s.” He chuckled, rubbing his neck.

“What I’m trying to say here, Eggy, Eggsy, is I am trying with all my force to remember, alright? If my past self did somehow hated you then, then I must be a complete idiot back then to even dare to have those highly aggravating feelings for a charming young man like you.” Harry drawled, flicking his single eye to a flushed Eggsy next to him.

That is enough to reassure him that he didn’t hate him, but this Harry doesn’t know anything. He wished he could ask the old Harry about this, and juicing every truth about his perception towards Eggsy.

“Perhaps you can help me, somehow, to regain my memory back?”

He snapped his focus to the older man, him staring back to Eggsy intently without blinking if that’s even possible.

“What did we used to do, maybe we can try and somehow, reenact it? Not reenact, I mean do it again. Do I make sense at all?” He mumbled, pushing Eggsy for certainty.

Eggsy snorted, _we used to snog._

“We did things.”

Harry stared at him with a blank expression, “Eggsy.”

Harry didn’t look a bit convinced, he raised his brow and sighed. “Eggsy, I would like my memory back here too and it seems like you’re not telling the truth.”

“The truth is too much for you to handle, Haz.”

“Eggsy. I’ve lost one eye and I woke up locked in a padded room with only art supplies to keep me alive for God knows how long, and I still somehow accept the truth and just live with it, and you’re still saying I won’t be able to handle the truth?” The older man let out a dry chuckle.

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Harry huffed and dragged his hand to slick back the rumpled brown bush on his head, “Was I your lover?” he peered.

He tilted his head to face the lepidopterist so quickly he swore his neck almost made an unpleasing cracking noise, Harry’s face was dull but his eyes softened. Eggsy felt heat creeping up his neck and ears, and sat stunned, suddenly feeling timid to answer the asked question.

The silence was uncomfortable and awkward for Eggsy, but he nor Harry said anything for a moment. He wished he had the courage to talk to him about it, but no words was able to leave his tight lipped mouth.

“So it’s true then.” He muttered softly under his breath, eye immediately flicking into his lap.

Eggsy prepares for what comes next, disgust coming from the man or either pity. Whatever his response is, Eggsy had a feeling that it won’t be fairly positive.

Uncomfortable silence latched onto them as though it was mocking them, Eggsy couldn’t take any second of this anymore.

“I’m going back, ‘Arry,” He added quickly. “G-goodnight.” He stuttered, already on his legs.

Harry made no move to stop the boy, he just simply stared at his feet as Eggsy fumbled on his way to exit the padded room. When he was about to get out of the room immediately because he can’t really stand the shame of being in the same room with the man he loves and just confessed to, he heard Harry spoke,

“I’m leaving tomorrow, Eggsy. To Thailand with a group of other lepidopterists, I won’t come back anymore. Ginger recommended me to them.” He spoke quietly, not averting his gaze at all and he found his shoes somehow interesting.

At the statement, Eggsy felt his heart tug and his stomach dropping, it was great that Harry could get what he truly wants and what makes him happy, who is Eggsy anymore to stop whatever he’s going to do in his life now?

Eggsy swallowed, “That’s great, Harry.” His voice was, expectedly, croaky and dry and it was lifeless.

And he left the room with a click of a door and made his way back to the room he shared with Merlin, not letting his tears spill, leaving Harry in his room, back to the springy bed.

* * *

It was 8 in the morning, and somehow Eggsy found himself standing in front of the door that’ll connect him to Harry, he was going to leave at 10. He was going to say his goodbyes.

“Ginger, please open the door.” He pleaded to the woman that is standing next to him, hugging a clipboard. She sighed quietly and entered the console room that has the window overlooking the inside of Harry’s room. The door clicked open quietly and Eggsy hesitantly fumbled with the knob.

He took a deep breath and opened it, finding Harry packing his toiletries and clothes into a quite large duffel bag. Sensing his presence, Harry snapped his head facing the doorway, seeing Eggsy fumbling nervously with the edges of his overly worn blue sweater, the size too big on him, and belonged to Harry.

“Eggsy.”

He waved his hand slightly at the mention of his name and smiled, plopping himself in Harry’s bed and sat beside the large duffle bag. He peered his gaze inside the bag; books, clothes, stationary, a pair of shoes, and toiletries.

“Are you excited to leave?” He smiled weakly to the man that is still standing whilst folding trousers neatly in his hands.

He didn’t answer, just sighed quietly and focused his gaze back to the hazel trousers in his hands.

“Harry? Please answer me,” Eggsy’s voice cracked and he was desperate. He was desperate for an answer, to hear Harry speak. He was desperate for Harry to remember. He was desperate for Harry.

Harry’s face contorts to one expression you can call guilt. He stopped folding his trousers and peered his only eye to Eggsy that’s still sitting in his bed. Then everything came in one sudden rush.

Harry kneeled in his two knees in front of the sitting boy in the bed, and grabbed his head down to connect their lips together. Eggsy’s eyes bulged in shock but then turned into one of pleasure, he missed this, _he had missed this so fucking much_. He missed having Harry kiss him, he missed having Harry’s hands all over him, he missed Harry so fucking much it was too much for him to handle.

Eggsy’s lips was as soft as flower petals, his plump pink lips gliding softly towards Harry’s chapped ones. Harry felt like he remembered something, but he can’t remember at all. A voice in his mind was screaming desperately just for him to remember, but his mind refused no matter how hard he tried. He knew this feeling, he knew every part of Eggsy’s lips in the back of his head, but he simply couldn’t remember.

The golden haired man felt tears racing down his eyes unexpectedly as he grabbed Harry’s face and desperately tried to deepen the kiss, he missed this so fucking much. He didn’t want Harry to go, he wanted Harry to stay, he wanted to forget this stupid mission that is ruining everyone, he just wanted Harry back in his arms, back in Harry’s bed.

“I will come back to you, Eggsy. Please don’t cry, darling, please don’t,” Harry mumbled between their lips, “Please don’t cry, I will come back to you after all of this is over alright?”

“I want this to be over now. I’m fuckin’ tired, ‘Arry. I’m tired of fighting these blockheads, I just want to go home and forget.” Eggsy cried into the older man’s neck, snuggling his head into the crook of his neck.

“Believe me, Eggsy. It’s not fun forgetting, I want to remember you.” He chuckled and used the heel of his palm to wipe the tears from Eggsy’s pool of blue eyes.

“Harry, please come back later.” Eggsy’s voice was strained and muffled by being pressed into Harry’s warm neck. Harry soothed him by dragging his fingers into patterns in his back.

“I will, my boy. I will come back to you when all of this is over.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was long enough to finish! i'm @velvetvader on tumblr so chat me there and we'll cry over fandoms!


End file.
